From The Shadows
by Haneru
Summary: One-Shot. The dark past of the Black Order. When they were making soldiers, many people were sacerficed. what could anyone do? Just how far did they go to get their ways. The Experimenting/.....


I** do not own d gray man. All characters are copyright of Katsura Hoshino. I do own Ivan Kouter, Katrina (Kat) Kouter, and the doctor.**

**A one shot I'm thinking of making a story from this one shot so we'll have to wait and see.**

* * *

**Lenalee's pov**

Silently I opened the door. I saw a young boy no older than 10, walk. He was being prepared to see if he was able to become an exorcist. I gasped in horror. I saw he smiled and waved. Not a look of remorse on his face. I grimaced. It was going to be the same thing again.

Hevlaska was going to attempt at putting in innocence into the boy's body to see if he was compatible with it. I looked in horror. There was nothing I could do. I heard some shouting. I saw in slow motion. A boy about a year older than me, attempt to stop them. He lunged. But the scientist held him back. Yelling at him for being such a nuisance. His black hair was waving at his attempts to save him.

In the end there was nothing you could do… nothing.

**Ivan's Pov**

I tried. There was nothing I could do. This wasn't my first attempt. I tried many times before. My sister always worried. She didn't know what punishment they might lash out at me. Frankly I didn't care. They were the ones that locked us here. Their problem for "annoying brats", like us.

There was nothing we could do. We were here for years already. The whole idea was a scam. They were literally killing kids, for a hundred years. But…. Nobody took notice. Either they were to scare to speak out, or they were blind.

**Kat's Pov**

I was so worried. I don't know what they'll do to him if he lashes out again. But I hope they don't do anything to him. Since brother, is already compatible with innocence. So he'll be okay… for now. We were locked in an area so we wouldn't escape. My brother was beside me so I lay down. Trying to dream of the past, when we were free.

A few days later…

**No one's Pov**

The sky was filled with clouds. Rain heavily hit HQ, thunder strikes lighted up the darkness. There was not a soul in sight. The halls were not a busy as they were usually were which was a good thing. When trying to make an escape. The siblings, Ivan and Kat silently walked out of the room. When ever a loud clap of thunder came, they went. Ready for anything. And prepared to do outside for a long time.

"Brother…. Where are we going to go?" asked a voice in the silence.

"Sssshh… we'll find something. Let's just get away from here," hushed.

The pair with some bags on their shoulders went down the tall mountain. Making a run for into the trees, away from watching eyes.

"DAMIT!" came a roar from one of the experimenting rooms. "WHAT IN GOD'S NAME DO YOU MEAN THERE GONE!"

"I'm sorry sir. But it seemed they escaped from their rooms when we went to go get them," stuttered a rather petrified scientist.

The man shouting that morning was inspector Malcolm C. Levrier. A frightening man. Very frightening to have him angry at you.

The brother and sister surving a day under the cover and protectin of trees arrived at a local hospital. They new one of the doctors there. He couldn't help their situation. But he could fix up their injuries.

**Doctor's Pov**

"My, my what do we have here…" I said. While flipping through some sheets. I noticed that when they were coming in worst the last time I saw them.

"Sir, we need help. My brother hurt his arm and leg pretty badly," exclaimed Kat franticly.

"I'll see what I can do," I said smiling.

**Kat's Pov**

"I'll see what I can do," he said smiling.

I was glad he was going to help brother. But we knew this doctor to some extent. Since he was a friend of our parents.

He bandaged Ivan's leg and arm carefully.

"It doesn't seem to be needing a cast or anything. It just has some bruises. Leave it there and he'll be find."

I sighed in relief. When we were getting out he had me on his shoulders, since there was mud and slipping was possible in the rain. We managed safely to get to the trees. But some of his injuries were before from that.

**Ivan's Pov**

I watched as doc, wrapped bandages around the areas there were minor bruising. Kat looked as nervous as possible. I was glad I didn't need a cast, that'd be a real problem.

"When are you going to leave," came a shot from the doctor.

Kat looked emotionless for a second. She didn't know how to comprehend, at what the doctor at said.

"I don't know… there going to hunt us down anyways. They always do,"

Kat looked horrified at what I said. The doctor didn't look any better.

**Doctor's Pov**

I heard at what the kid said. I've known what's been happening. Since they kept coming here to get their injuries treated. But damn this wasn't a charity. If the Black Order knew I was helping them in any way… let's just say it wouldn't be pretty.

"We'll leave soon. We only came here to get some medical treatment. Since we rarely get any there," said Ivan his look darkening.

**No one's Pov**

"Fine, stay here for a few hours and then get. If they find you here it'll be a lot worse."

The doctor shuffled for the door not turning back to his patients.

As the door closed, Kat said, "Brother… than the only point of leaving was getting medical treatment." She was exasperated; she didn't know what her brother wanted.

"Yes… as well to get away from the experimenting. As a few hours were away is a lot better. We can't stay in that shit hole for weeks on end," Ivan said bitterly.

He wasn't happy at all with the situation but this was probably the only way they could survive.

He got off the bed and said, "Were leaving now. If we stay any longer it'll only bring more trouble."

Kat nodded and followed after her brother.

As they walked out the building the doctor stared onwards from the window, and said, "Sorry".

As the pair walked up the steep cliff, they were wary. They weren't entirely looking forward to going back. But this was the only way. As they were at the entrance…

**Ivan's Pov**

We stood in front of the entrance, Kat by my side. She was nervous again. She didn't like being here at all. I couldn't do anything to comfort her. As I was going to open the door, Centrals 'Black Crows' activated a spell, were we were smashed against the ground. From behind I saw Levrier. He didn't look pleased. He walked towards us.

My vision got a bit blurry since some men from behind us bounded our hands and covered our mouths with chlorine soaked rags. Kat was yelling to me, I couldn't hear. I started to gaged. Dammit, I slowly faded.

I groggily opened my eyes. I looked around. I was lying on the floor. My sister wasn't with me. I sat up in alarm. If those filthly bastards didn't anything… I swear…

The door opened. Levrier standing in the front. I made an attmept to move. But my arms were still tied.

"Sorry brat, your sister is now to see if she's to be a made a sutible excorcist. And your in two weeks of solitary confinment. Don't worry we'll feed you. Since after are you are a valuable excorcist," he sneered shutting the door with a loud bang.

I stayed there frozen. They… they took her. I began to panic. It filled my whole being I had to do something. By the end of this week was the only time I could save her.

* * *

A week from now…

My hands were free. From a jagged rock I chipped off. I unbinded, the ropes around my wrist. Bu kept my hands in their position to not detect suspecion. I planned my move. They usually did the 'Excorcist Making' near the end of the week. So to make sure the 'resources' were healthy and fit.

They gave food, by opening the door. Lots of the time they had guards but if Lady Luck was on my side, which I so hoped so. Maybe there wasn't this time.

The door squeaked opened. My eyes were ready to analyse the situation. SCORE! There wasn't a guard. I leapt, the person confused dropped to the floor as I attempted to head kick them.

I smirked happy, that I didn't have to hurt them. I ran at full speed dodging people front, right, and center. I got to the room and pushed in. I saw her she was already there. Getting ready. I leaped.

"DAAMMMMMIIITT!!! STOP!" my heeding was ignored. They turned in alarm. I was tackled to the ground. I kept kicking, punching, spitting, anything I could do to get out of their grasp.

Kat was screaming. She was in so much pain. My heart nearly broke. I attempted to reach her. Instead I felt more hands engulf around me. Dragging me to the door as I screamed for them to stop. They once again paid no heed. As she died, I slowly died inside. I was her big brother, I was suppose to protect her. I couldn't even do that as she slowly died. I was dragged to my cell. still trying to get away. They had no right to do that. To anyone.

As my two week sentence ended. I think I was starting to cross the line of insanity. I lashed out at anyone who brang me food. And I didn't eat.

After my two week sentence came to end. I heard from the guards that the search for excorcist were over. A guy named Komui Lee was taking charge now. He banned the expierements from ever being done. I noticed that there was another girl here. She was also compatible with innocence. Her last name was Lee, so I guessed he was a relative of hers.

I was already released so I just walked around the Order. Since I was allowed to do that. Since I wasn't an expierement. But I still didn't trust them ever since Kat died. It still tugged at my heart. I couldn't even do anything about it.

I decided to visit the doctor.

**Doctor Pov**

I saw Ivan walk into the hospital. But…. Kat wasn't with him. My blood turned cold. Something must have happened. He wouldn't come here so leisurly. He didn't… but than his eyes told the whole story. She was gone and never coming back.

We were just there. He was sitting on the floor, and me on a chair. He looked like he lost everything in the world. He… did.

"What's your resolve?"

"What?!"

"Your resolve, your reason to be alive in this world."

He didn't answer.

"I don't have one," he said rather boldly.

I smiled sadly and said, "Yes you do…"

He stared at me.

**Komui Pov**

I looked over the Levrier files. There was so many kids. In the last hundred years. That sacerficed so much. I looked over the latest ones. The only ones that survived was Lenalee, and a boy named Ivan. It appeared before I came his sister died from the experiments. I looked on sadly. So many lives lost.

A knock on the door shattered my thoughts.

"Sir, a boy named Ivan Kouter wants to see you sir."

I nodded, allowing him in. The boy that stood in front of me must be the same age as Lenalee.

"Sir, I want to be an Exorcist, and a Crow."

I was shocked to words. Wouldn't this kid wouldn't want to be one. I had to test this make sure he wasn't lying to get revenge.

"Why."

He didn't hesitate, he knew the reason, "So this won't happen again. So nobody else will be like how I turned out."

I was blown back by his answer. So he just wanted to work from the inside. so something like this which happened for a hundred years would never happen to anybody else. I got up extended my hand and said, "Welcome."


End file.
